


от смерти до смерти

by bez_izolenti



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Fluff, I'm keen on space, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bez_izolenti/pseuds/bez_izolenti
Summary: такое ощущение, что Большой Взрыв повторяется вновь и вновь.





	от смерти до смерти

**Author's Note:**

> одна девочка Сара сказала, что это какая-то научная романтика. хотелось бы верить.

современное научное общество предлагает минимум пять теорий происхождения Вселенной. но ни одна из них не может быть стопроцентно подтвержденной, ибо научные наработки и возможности исследования самого космоса, на котором все и завязано, пока не позволяют сделать ни одно заключение.

из всех этих теорий Аомине знает только одну - теорию Большого Взрыва, что логично, ибо другие не особо понятны, и вообще, он ничего никому не должен, тем более знать что-то. Аомине даже не догадывается, что уже встречался с некоторыми другими теориями в кино, в комиксах, в книгах, и не единожды. однако даже знания одной ему вполне хватает.

"до" взрыва той первой Вселенной не было ничего. собственно говоря, и самого этого "до" не было. времени не было. дни текли невообразимо медленно и однообразно, и создавалось впечатление, что в мире ничего не менялось. не было ни "снаружи", ни "вокруг". Аомине будто просто был, неподвижно висел в "нигде" и не пытался что-то изменить.

ученые не знают, были ли еще какие-то вселенные до Большого Взрыва, был ли сам Взрыв спонтанным событием или закономерным, но вот вероятность встречи Аомине и Кагами была вполне обоснованной. стопроцентной.

и это было начало. 

нити невероятно горячего энергетического тумана выплеснулись из этой первой Вселенной и начали распространятся на огромные расстояния, создавая само пространство. за тысячные доли секунды из этого тумана начали создаваться материя и антиматерия. 

мы сейчас - частички этого тумана.

Вселенная Аомине заиграла эмоциями, взглядами, стуком мяча по покрытию уличной площадки. во Вселенной Аомине начали создаваться симпатия и антипатия. 

как и при столкновении частичек материи и антиматерии, эти два чувства инициировали свои мини-взрывы, и было их огромное количество. к счастью, частичек материи было больше, чем антиматерии, и в итоге остались только первые. спустя еще некоторые тысячные доли секунды, эти частички начали соединяться друг с другом. 

и так проходило еще несколько секунд, и так образовывалось все большее количество этих соединений. и потом появился атом. то, что мы привыкли считать основой всего. то, без чего не было бы нашего мира.

Аомине собирал каждую улыбку и смех Кагами, каждое воспоминание от прикосновения к его горячей коже, звук безумно колотящегося сердца в одно целое и создавал из этого квазары и огромные звездные туманности.

границы знакомств Аомине расширялись, эмоциональный спектр - тоже, как в старые времена. любовь же к баскетболу - просто становилась ярче. Кагами подталкивал Аомине и тот приходил в движение. и для него не было границ. 

но вот время и пространство снова исчезают. остается только 'внутри', 'снаружи' нет. горизонт разлетается биллионами частичек тумана, Вселенная сужается и становится крохотной. размером с объятия. 

когда Аомине оборачивает руки вокруг талии Кагами, а тот обнимает его за плечи в ответ, кажется, что и самого Аомине нет. кажется, что есть только пальцы, поглаживающие лопатки, теплые чуть влажные губы, обхватывающие аккурат нижнюю губу, и бесконечность. только Кагами. 

Вселенная.


End file.
